


双子黑洞

by light_and_warm



Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *18年的文，忽然发现没放到ao3上来*原著向，一万多字，3p慎入*简介：他的身体有千斤重，九百斤来自宿命。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: 溺爱（Cosset） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	双子黑洞

“我讨厌韦斯莱，所以也讨厌你们。”  
“不，我觉得我们是一个例外。”一个红发男孩耸耸肩，说道。  
“两个例外。”另一个这样说道，朝他眨了眨眼，随手从口袋里摸出一颗糖，“嘿，要试试吗？”  
“不了。”德拉科警惕地后退一步，伸手去摸口袋里的魔杖。面前的两个男孩都是一副极为遗憾的表情，乔治——应该是他，德拉科以前总是认错，但实际上他们经常会让他以为他认错了——将糖纸剥开塞入口中咀嚼着，朝他摊摊手：“你在紧张什么呀，德拉科。”  
“刚从蜜蜂公爵带回来的糖，最好趁新鲜吃。”弗雷德补充道。  
德拉科依然没有丝毫放松，警觉地看着他们。自从他被耍弄过以后他就再也不敢吃任何他们递过来的东西了。他还记得一开始不是这样的，至少在四年级以前他们还不会开这种玩笑，顶多在他生日的时候寄一个马桶盖过来，然后被他阴着脸扔掉。  
他和他们初次结识是在一个没有太阳的下午，他在课上把罗恩气得满脸通红，连书都没拿就冲出了教室。那时候他得意到无以复加，不断地向周围的斯莱特林复述自己的英勇事迹，然而他还没走过拐角就被两个有些陌生的高年级男孩拦住了。  
他们两个长得一模一样，一头出众的红发，两双眼睛亮亮的，直盯着他。德拉科一时间忘了说话，只顾着看着他们。他不是没有见过双胞胎，但这一对似乎特别不一样。  
“唷，你就是马尔福吗？”  
“你认得我们吗？”  
德拉科傻傻地摇了摇头，说了句“不认得”。后来他回想起来，那简直是他做过的最蠢的事。  
两个男孩对视了一眼，其中一人扬起眉，一边抛着手中的魔杖一边说道：“老天，我们要教训一个一无所知的小屁孩，说实话还有点难为情呢。”  
“他可不是一无所知，”另一个耸耸肩，转过脸微笑着对德拉科说道，“那你马上就会记住我们是谁了。”  
德拉科喜欢找格兰芬多们的麻烦，尤其是哈利、罗恩和赫敏，他最讨厌的三个同级生。但他很快就意识到这些打打闹闹全都是小儿科，和谁作对都别和韦斯莱双胞胎作对，他们有一万种办法不知不觉地让你倒霉。  
自从那一次他被两人拦截，最后以被塞到墙角的甲胄里告终之后，德拉科见了他们就跑。他从没见过这么难缠的对象，那两人对霍格沃茨的各种密道布局简直熟稔到令人发指，无论德拉科往哪儿跑都能被轻松堵住。德拉科也不清楚自己为什么要这么害怕，明明他们拦住他也不会做什么，顶多调笑几句，可他就是就是不想面对那种轻松自在的笑容，那会让他觉得一拳打在了空处，什么用都没有。  
三年级的时候摄魂怪忽然进入车厢搜查，他一听说哈利吓得滑倒在地就兴致勃勃地跑去嘲笑他，把他气得脸色发白才回去。可一下车他就发现那两人微笑着站在他面前朝他挥着手，说道：“嘿，马尔福。”  
“看见摄魂怪被吓得尿裤子了吗？”  
“想不想试试看尿裤子的感觉？”  
他脸色发白，丢下一句狠话后带着两个跟班扭头就走，健步如飞，到最后简直要跑起来，可依然惶惶不可终日。  
他躲在哪儿都是没有用的，他们太聪明了，也太有行动力了，总能把他找到。  
四年级的时候他们开始发明各种各样的古怪药物——他们称这为速效逃课糖。那简直是德拉科的噩梦。  
他被骗吃下第一颗鼻血糖是在一节魔咒课下课后，他刚走出教室，那两人又不知从何处冒了出来，一人一边将他夹在中间。弗雷德一脸笑意地勾着他的肩膀，摸着他脑门上柔软的头发，乔治则从口袋里拿出了两颗糖，自己吃了一颗，朝他晃了晃：“想不想吃？”  
“滚开，韦斯莱。”他恶声恶气地说道，却不敢推开他们，浑身僵硬。  
“噢，你在说谁？”乔治像是随口问道。  
“我说的就是你，韦斯莱。”  
“说清楚点，小马尔福，你面前可有两个韦斯莱。”  
“最好别认错了。”  
“我他妈管你们——唔——”  
口中蓦然被塞入了一块冰凉的软糖，德拉科下意识咬了一口，酸酸甜甜，味道还不错，这让他没有注意到旁边的两个男孩交换了一个恶作剧得逞的目光。  
他慢慢地咀嚼着口中的糖，弗雷德的手依然有一下没一下地梳理着他的头发。原来在一边旁观的乔治忽然伸手捏了捏他的腰，他连忙推开他，瞪了他一眼。  
然后他就感觉到不对劲了——他的鼻子忽然热起来，火烧火燎，似乎有什么液体要从深处涌出来，一发不可收拾。  
德拉科挣脱了那两人的手，捂着鼻子蹲下身，惊恐地看着从自己指间溢出的血，仿佛止不住水的水龙头般沾满了整只手背手掌。  
“不，不，”他喃喃着，瞪着手中的血，茫然地摇着头，“怎么回事——怎么会——”  
“嘿，我觉得药效好像有点猛。”弗雷德看着蹲在地上血流不止的德拉科，评价道。  
“喂，你们——”德拉科狼狈地捂着脸，他几乎说不出话来，又耻辱又愤怒，甚至还有些委屈——这次他可没做什么坏事，既没有说罗恩的坏话，也没有找哈利和赫敏的麻烦，他们为什么又要对他做这种事？  
“噢，抱歉，马尔福，”乔治在他旁边蹲下身，懒洋洋地揉了揉他的后脑勺，“其实我们还没有研制出解药，所以麻烦你去校医院走一趟了。”  
那简直是两个煞星，他恼火地想，真是可恶。  
他开始想方设法躲避着那两个人，可这完全没有用。弗雷德和乔治一有新发明就带来和他分享，有时候还会在斯莱特林们之间兜售一圈，效果往往都很好。于是德拉科便发现自己所要面对的不只是两个韦斯莱，而是一群玩上瘾的愚蠢室友。  
“嘿马尔福，我们今天一起逃课吧？”自从抱着试一试的心态买了速效逃课糖结果发现效果奇佳的布雷斯第八次这样怂恿德拉科，不出所料遭到了对方的拒绝。  
“说真的，魔法史太无聊了，你不会想呆在那儿乖乖听宾斯教授讲课吧？”  
“不去，别抓着我的胳膊。”德拉科没好气地说道，用力甩开了他的手，“你也不看看你自己，韦斯莱的东西你也要买？”  
“你还别说，这东西真的很好用。其实我从一年级就想逃魔法史了。”布雷斯没有察觉到德拉科语气中的不耐烦，继续劝说道。  
“要用你自己用，别来找我。”速效逃课糖有多好用德拉科当然相当清楚，他哼了一声，转过身便沉下脸来，有些咬牙切齿。  
韦斯莱，韦斯莱，到处都是韦斯莱。他们就不能消停点吗？  
事实证明谁都可能安静一会儿，只有弗雷德和乔治是不可能的。不仅不可能，他们还变本加厉。  
五年级对于德拉科来说是相当轻松的一年，当然，如果没有越来越猖狂的韦斯莱把戏坊菜单和O.W.Ls考试的话，他会过得更愉快。  
他常常会在晚间巡逻的时候碰见那两个总是到处游荡的红头发学长，于是他们便笑嘻嘻地搂着他到处闲逛，甚至有几次把他带到了霍格莫德——当然，那时候他被他们蒙住了眼睛，说是天机不可泄露。  
“可不能把这种机密让你知道，不然小马尔福级长明天就会把它查封了。”一个男孩说道，德拉科分不清他是弗雷德还是乔治。  
“你们到要把我带到哪里去？——告诉你们，如果你们敢对我做什么奇怪的事，我爸爸——”  
“打住，我知道你爸爸很厉害了。”  
“下次也给他寄一个马桶圈，祝他生日快乐。”  
“我们会替你爸爸好好照顾你的，小马尔福。”  
“要不要吃糖？”  
“不要——”那两个声音一左一右交叠响着，令德拉科头昏脑胀。然而他还没说完，一个柔软的东西贴了上来，沾在了他的嘴唇上。他以为是一块糖果，下意识吮吸着，那人似乎笑了一声，将舌头探了进来。  
德拉科的大脑轰的一下炸开了，什么也感受不到，唯一的知觉只停留在那温柔地挑逗着他的滚烫的舌头上。被蒙住的双眼使得触觉更敏锐了，他听见自己激烈的心跳，鼓声雷动，胸口不停地起伏着，像是有无数只蚂蚁在爬，又痒又难忍。  
他下意识后退一步，那人马上伸手按住了他的后脑勺。他的手臂动了动，随即被另一双手压在了背后。  
德拉科几乎要发疯了，吻他的人到底是谁，在他耳边发笑的又是谁？舔吻他的脖子和咬他鼻尖的肯定不是一个人，他甚至觉得亲他的人也不止一个，他们恶劣的笑声让他面红耳赤，又害羞又恼火，忍不住抬腿重重踢了其中一个人一脚。  
“哎哟！”男孩大叫道，“嘿你看，他发火了。”  
“我们玩得有点过了，我想。”  
“那就这样吧。”其中一个男孩解除了蔽目咒，拍拍德拉科的脸。忽然恢复视力让德拉科有些不习惯，他喘着气，看着周围灯火通明的街道和两个站在他面前坏笑着的男孩，恶狠狠地瞪了他们一眼。  
“嘿，马尔福，你刚刚有认出我们吗？”弗雷德抱着手问道，吹了声口哨。  
“你还真可爱。”乔治耸耸肩，拍了拍德拉科的后背，“下次记得放松点儿。”  
“滚开，韦斯莱！你们居然——你们——你们怎么能——”德拉科拉开了乔治的手，脸色发白，嘴唇咬得很紧。他几乎要被迷茫的耻辱感吞没。  
弗雷德和乔治依然无辜地看着他，仿佛一点都不在意。弗雷德摸了摸鼻子，说道：“走吧，我们请你喝啤酒。”  
“你——”  
“火焰啤酒，想尝还尝不到呢。”  
“——那不是成年人才能尝的吗？”德拉科被转移了注意力，小声问道。  
“我们和老板娘关系好，没什么关系。”乔治瞥了他一眼，“又没人盯着你，小混蛋。”  
火焰啤酒的滋味比黄油啤酒不知刺激多少倍，酒液仿佛滚烫的火焰在舌头上跳跃，点燃每一条柔弱的毛细血管。德拉科没做好心理准备，刚喝了一口就胀得满脸通红，将酒杯推到一边喘息着。对面的两个男孩笑着看着他，其中一人伸手捏了捏他的脸。  
“刺激吧，嗯？”他说道，和旁边的双胞胎兄弟对视了一眼，“以后还想不想喝？”  
德拉科憋红了脸，好不容易才缓过劲来，点了点头。那两人马上就笑出了声，用力地拍着桌子。  
“那就多喝点，小马尔福。”  
“不够还可以要，不过你自己付钱。”  
“你们不是说要请我吗？”德拉科有些忿忿地说道。  
“请你一杯，你不会连我们这些穷人的钱也想套吧？”弗雷德朝他眨眨眼。  
那天他不知自己喝了多少酒，喉咙又肿又痛，最后是被他们扶着走出三把扫帚酒吧的，浑身发软，站都站不稳。他们在一条无人的小巷子里又拥吻了一会儿，德拉科再次被蒙上了眼。他还是不知道吻他的人是谁，脱掉他上衣的人又是谁。他的乳头和他的喉咙一样肿痛，火辣辣的，雪风吹拂着他赤裸洁白的身体，他打了个哆嗦。  
“认得出谁是谁吗？”其中一人边吻他边问道，德拉科懒得回答这个问题，凑上去追逐他的嘴唇，但他却避开了。  
“我不知道。”他嘟囔着，趁那人侧过头时去吻他的脖子，随后臀部被用力拧了一把，他低呼了一声。  
“真不听话，马尔福。”另一个人说道，他正吮吸着他的后颈，凑过去咬了一口他的耳朵，“想不想试试我们新研制出的晕晕棉花糖？”  
“尝一口就会晕过去，五秒钟内奏效。”  
“不，我不想——”话还没说完就被堵住了，一个缠绵而温柔的吻。德拉科觉得自己已经完全站不稳了，几乎要软倒在地上。  
“他说他想。”  
“我也听见了。”  
德拉科渐渐听不清他们在说什么了，他浑身的每个细胞都在叫嚣，火焰啤酒的余威灼烧着他，令他发狂。他的欲望膨胀得可怕，这让他忘却了理智与情感，被冬夜滚烫的酒和冰凉的雪操纵着，不能自已……  
他最后被喂入了一块柔软的棉花糖，甜丝丝的，一点一点渗进他的大脑中。  
“晚安，马尔福。”一个男孩说道。  
“祝你做个好梦。”

第二天德拉科醒来的时候头痛欲裂，像被铁棍砸过似的难受不已。他尝试着睁开眼，眼皮也沉重极了，仿佛压着千斤铁。  
德拉科爬起身，按着太阳穴。他正坐在自己寝室的床上，身上盖着柔软的棉被。昨夜的疯狂一下子映入大脑，他浑身一僵，马上拉开衣服检查自己的身体，随后立刻拉回去，来不及换衣服就冲出大门。  
“韦斯莱！你们他妈给我滚出来！”  
他已经疯了，暴躁不已，可内心又是茫然的，一片狼藉。他被两个捣蛋鬼纠缠上了，没办法躲藏，只能忍声吞气，可就连这也成了奢望。  
四年级的时候他曾在舞会上撞见他们和女生跳舞。那时候两人穿着一模一样的黑色礼服，弗雷德挽了安吉丽娜的手便滑入舞池，乔治无聊地把德拉科拽到身边，揉着他的脑袋，一边喝酒一边点评他们的舞蹈。  
“你看，弗雷德的动作真奇怪。我觉得挺不协调，不知道安吉丽娜怎么忍得了。”  
德拉科正在试图挣脱他的手臂，没有吱声。  
“嘿，你说我现在去把他的舞伴抢过来，他会不会生气？”  
“关我什么事——”  
“是这样，我需要一个舞伴，然后我们边跳舞边靠近他们。”乔治的手指敲打着桌面，他褐色的眼中映着五光十色的华灯和女孩的舞裙。然后他忽然转过头打量着他，目光在他精致的礼袍上打量了一圈，拉着他的胳膊站起来。  
“你的衣服不错，跟我走吧！”  
“什么——你他妈神经病啊！”  
德拉科大惊失色，用力掰着乔治的手，可对方的力气大得惊人，勾着他肩膀的那只手如同铁铸，将他牢牢固定在他身边。  
“放心吧，我比弗雷德跳得好多了。”  
“妈的你的舞伴呢？”  
“溜了，和布斯巴顿的男生混去了。”乔治摸摸鼻子，“你会跳女步吗？”  
“不会！放开，韦斯莱！”  
“那就我跳吧。”乔治倒是一副无所谓的样子，弹了一下德拉科的脑门。德拉科面色微霁，心想能看见这可恶的韦斯莱跳女步也是一件开心的事，于是便不反抗了。  
舞池中灯光旋转，七彩的光芒在他们身上闪耀。丝质的礼袍熠熠生辉，他们的眼镜也显得格外明亮。德拉科高傲地抬着下巴，矜持地将手搭在他的舞伴的腰上，虽然他觉得他的“女伴”比他还高有些怪怪的，但当他看见邓布利多和马克西姆夫人时就释怀了。  
“记住，我们的目标是把弗雷德的舞伴抢过来。”乔治低声说道，他的女步跳得很烂，经常踩德拉科的脚，后者皱眉抱怨了几句。  
德拉科带着乔治转了一个圈，懒洋洋地点点头，一副幸灾乐祸的样子。  
他们一边转着圈一边朝那两人靠近，在此期间德拉科忍受了无数对男女惊讶的目光，他心里安慰着自己跳女步的不是他，丢人现眼的是韦斯莱……当他们与弗雷德和安吉丽娜错身而过时，乔治蓦地松开他的腰，将他朝一个方向甩去，德拉科还没反应过来就被另一双手接了过来，那人紧贴着他，笑得很开心：“说真的，乔治跳得比我还烂。”  
“他跳的是女步。”德拉科不知道自己为什么要为他辩解。  
“我知道，我希望你能比他好一点儿。”他眨眨眼。  
“什么？我死都不跳女步！”  
“别傻了，马尔福，这又不难。”他扣着他的腰将他拉近了一些，在他的耳边说道。  
“不，我才不要——”  
然而在半强迫半推脱之下，德拉科惊恐地发现自己竟开始自然地规避弗雷德的脚步，他的脑海中不由自主地回想起乔治的跳法，竟也掌控得轻松自如，这让他几欲抓狂。  
“你果然比乔治有天分一些。”弗雷德的笑声又飘过来了，德拉科狠狠地踩了一下他的脚，这让他险些摔倒，一下子抱紧了德拉科的腰。  
“见鬼，你干什么！”  
“扶我一把，没站稳。”  
“你摔倒最好，韦斯莱。”  
“那我一定会带你一起，马尔福。”  
那天晚上他们也喝了酒，礼堂里的啤酒，味道很淡。他没有醉，只是觉得晕晕的，不想说话。旁边的人一直在叽叽喳喳地说聊着天，他抬起眼朦胧地看着他，又合上眼，靠在他身上睡去了。  
那天他似乎也被吻了，他记不清。灯光和音乐如此容易麻痹人的神经，而且周围不止他们在接吻，还有些情侣也黏黏糊糊地抱在一起。但记忆太淡了，他什么也想不起来，只觉得轻轻的、柔柔的，像是阵温暖的风，很舒服。  
但这次并不是风，并不是迷乱而模糊的记忆，不是两个男孩的恶作剧，是真正的错乱。他回味着那滚烫的火焰啤酒，那如同罪孽的火种在他的舌尖燃烧，使他不断地沉沦，直至深渊。  
德拉科不愿去回想，可那痕迹又如此难以消散。他害怕那些吻，害怕暧昧不清的呼吸和触碰，它们像温柔的怪兽将他紧紧捆绑，将他拖拽到他也看不清的尽头。  
但自那天以后那两人连着好几天都没有出现，似乎那真的只是一场春梦，一个过分的恶作剧，他们撩拨了他的心又不负责任地逃走了，令德拉科又气又恼。  
他去格兰芬多休息室门口堵住他们，咄咄逼人地质问那天的事。然而弗雷德和乔治只是平静地看着他，那眼神甚至有些冷漠。  
“我们觉得那么做很好玩，马尔福。”弗雷德说道，他摸了摸鼻子，皱起眉。  
“对，很好玩。不过不会有以后了。”乔治接上他的话，说道。  
“好玩……？你们觉得只是好玩？”德拉科咀嚼着这个词，气得浑身发抖，“做了这种事……好玩？需不需要我复述一遍你们都做了些什么，嗯？”  
“没必要，我们记性很好。”弗雷德回答道，德拉科简直恨透了他这副若无其事的模样，“如果你需要道歉，我们可以说给你听。抱歉，马尔福。”  
“抱歉，马尔福。”  
“做个梦，把这一切都忘掉吧。”  
德拉科后退一步，死死地瞪着那两张一模一样的脸。那一刻，他们似乎扭曲成了鬼怪，眼神冷酷，长着獠牙，伸长手撕破了幻觉。  
“你们给我等着，韦斯莱！”他慢慢地动了动嘴唇，吼道，“你们会后悔的！”

他恨他们，恨他们的脸，他们的名字，他们的嗓音，他们的脚步声。每一寸都恨之入骨，用锈铁钉深深钉入脑中形成毫无意义的环。  
他用最大的恶意写了那首诗，用徽章标上那个令人作呕的姓氏。它们闪烁着，在每一个斯莱特林的胸口，如同一个发光的丑陋伤疤刺得他头昏目眩。  
但他依然在笑，笑得猖狂，他恨他们，他要让所有人都知道他有多恨——歌声一浪高过一浪，他不信他们听不见，他就是要让他们听见，让他们品品这些年积下的怨有多深、多深。  
当他骑着扫把飞过他们身边时，他快乐地在他们耳边哼着“韦斯莱生在垃圾箱”，嘴角是一抹狠绝的笑意。  
觉得很好玩？是啊，真不错，他也觉得很好玩，实在是太好玩了，几乎难以自拔。  
斯莱特林嘲笑的歌声令罗恩方寸大乱，他几乎没有接住任何一个球，哈利疯狂地满场飞行试图抓住金色飞贼。他尖声笑着，笑声与背后的歌声混合在一起，只有他自己听得见。  
德拉科远远地看着弗雷德和乔治难看的表情，他的嘴角控制不住地往上翘。复仇的滋味太美妙了，他想，终于有一天，他也能让这两个所向披靡的混蛋露出这种表情。  
他降下扫帚，慢慢地走到结束了这一切的哈利身边，后者正捏着刚抓住的金色飞贼。  
“干得不错，救了韦斯莱一命，是不是？”他抱着双手讥笑道，若无其事地抖了抖腿，“但我说得没错，他就是生在垃圾箱嘛……我从没见过那么臭的守门员。”  
哈利似乎想发火，安吉丽娜马上拦住了他，朝他摇摇头。德拉科的目光却朝着另一边瞟着，他知道那两人也听见了——他们挥动的手臂忽然僵了一下，垂在身侧。  
“我们还想唱唱他的老妈，但又肥又丑不好押韵——”他继续说道，恶意地笑着，他知道会有什么后果。  
果不其然，弗雷德、乔治和哈利一起扑了上来。他们似乎失去了理智，拳头和腿都往他身上招呼着。他根本无法反抗，惨叫着在地上打滚，内心胀大的球挤压着胸口，被针轻轻挑破了，嘣的一声炸碎了他的心脏。他惨淡地笑着、哭泣着，也不知为了什么。  
“够了！我从没见过这样的行径！”一声厉吼打断了这场无边无际的折磨，将漆黑的天空撕破了一个口。那些飞舞的黑影消失了，疼痛结束了，他空空地望着天空，口腔里满是血。  
他们曾给他吃过酸酸甜甜的糖，也请他喝过火辣辣的酒。而现在，只有咸涩的泪和铁锈味的血，填满了疮痍。  
那三人被乌姆里奇终身禁赛的消息传到他耳中是在晚上，他放下手中的作业在在外面闲逛，游荡着，如同被抛弃的孤魂野鬼。是啊，没错，他被抛弃了，他也抛弃了他们……他报了仇，可这没有意义，他的灵魂像是凋零的玫瑰只留下花梗，他说着，没意义，花瓣吹了满街。  
他在台阶上坐下，冰冷刺骨，也不嫌脏，就这样坐着。月色清寒，一层一层淌着，淌到他弯曲的脖颈上来。是天鹅的脖颈，此时也弯下来，汲水似的垂进湖里。  
也许他能帮他们将飞天扫帚从费尔奇那里偷出来，让他们重新飞回天空，但他们不需要。他们是自由的，比他自由得多，两只自由的雄鹰缠着一个黑色的影子，也不知是为什么。他们永远不会被束缚，即使折断了翅膀也要在牢笼中高歌，把眼前的黑暗撞出路来。  
他猜得是对的，韦斯莱双胞胎不会屈服，他们总有办法把一切闹得沸沸扬扬。但他没有想过他们根本不想留在这儿。霍格沃茨的天空束缚不住他们，自由的雄鹰终究是要飞走的。  
战役打响了，德拉科和其他同学一样躲避着那些在楼道里到处乱串的火箭，它们有各种各样的型号，不怕魔法，撞在一起时甚至能够融合成更难缠的存在，这让乌姆里奇和费尔奇倒了大霉。  
课堂变成了一场闹剧，没有教授愿意亲手消灭那些在教室里滋滋作响的魔法火箭，他们更乐意看着乌姆里奇到处瞎跑，累得大汗淋漓。他缩在角落里盯着那些绚丽的火箭，在他所不曾窥见的角落，他们都做了什么？他们将自己燃烧成自由的烟火，把黑色的影子抛在了后头，他伸出手想抓住他们，可什么却也握不住了。  
德拉科孤零零地站在拐角口，冻得浑身发抖。这天他的身边没有任何人，他拖着长长的影子走向盥洗室里的消失柜，他听蒙太说那两个混蛋就是在这儿将他推到了里面。他打开那只柜子，里面是空洞的白，没有呼吸声。  
如果他踩进去，他是不是也会消失？他茫然地想着，雷电劈过山头，是惨厉的紫色白色。让他消失吧，消失无穷个小时，消失在黑洞里，回来后又是一个新的自己。  
“你想进去吗？”背后响起了一个熟悉的声音。他浑身一僵，没有回头。  
“这可不像你的风格，马尔福。”另一个人说道，在空荡的盥洗室中显得这么干净，他从波动中听到了自己的回声。  
“我以为你会冲上来揍我们一顿呢，结果等了这么多天都没等到。”  
温度渐渐回到身体里来了，他的魂魄也从遥远的黑洞中抽回。他慢慢地转过头，扭了扭脖子，声音颤抖得不像是自己：“你们……为什么要这么做？”  
“因为好玩。”弗雷德回答道，他抄着手。  
“因为想让那只粉色癞蛤蟆吃点苦头，谁让她赶走了邓布利多。”乔治补充道。  
德拉科扯了扯嘴角，说道：“是啊，确实很好玩。我也觉得很好玩……把你们都检举出去，让你们那个非法组织被抓获……很好玩，我期待着那一天，韦斯莱。”  
“那你恐怕是见不到了。”弗雷德似乎有些遗憾，“我们快走啦，马尔福。”  
“什么？”  
“我们有一笔钱，要去对角巷开个店铺。以后不会来捉弄你了，小马尔福。”  
他惶然地瞪着他们，那宣誓的话从嘴边开始撕裂，从山头蔓延到城墙裂开半个天空，灰灰紫紫剥落下来是酸酸甜甜的糖果和燃烧肺腑的酒。他的肺里充斥着黑色的氧气，他靠吸食它们而活，可他们现在要走了。  
“也是因为好玩，是吗？”他慢慢地说道。  
“是啊，没错。”弗雷德承认道，“不过，那件事情——不是因为好玩。”  
“是真的想亲你，所以才做的。”  
“……什么？”德拉科下意识往前跨了一步，瞪着他们。可又忽然觉得他们似乎自动退了五百步，虽然谁都没有动。  
“那几天发生了一些不好的事，所以不喜欢你了。”他说道，“……但这么说是假的，其实还是很喜欢你。”  
“你做的事真够混蛋的，马尔福。”乔治说道，他耸耸肩，“不过跟我们比起来，你也就是个小混蛋而已。”  
“你不敢捣蛋，也不敢退学吧？”  
“还有不用爸妈的钱去对角巷开店——”  
“你还小呢，马尔福。”  
“再见啦，我们要走了。对了，以后少欺负罗恩他们。”  
“不然就寄大粪蛋给你。”  
“再见，再见。”  
再见。

他穿着新买的巫师袍，在傍晚逆着人流穿过阴暗的街道。路上的人行色匆匆，没有人愿意多停留一秒，似乎害怕食死徒会躲在垃圾桶后面将他们抓走。  
他远远地看见了那家闪耀的店铺，它太耀眼了，在黑夜中如同五彩的银河——这正是他对他们的感觉，丰富、饱满而璀璨，自由地在天空中绽放。  
他们怎么能就这么自由呢？他们怎么就能做到这一切呢？  
……他是多么、多么羡慕他们啊，羡慕他们抛却一切的勇气，那是他也许永远都不会拥有的东西。太羡慕了，所以深深地痛着，深深地爱慕着。  
德拉科深吸了一口气，慢慢推开店门。他将兜帽拉起来躲到角落，店里的人实在是太多了，所有人都兴奋地围在柜台前看那些精致的商品，其中有不少德拉科早已见过，但现在想来却恍若隔世。  
他绕着柜台慢慢地走着，打量着每件商品，内心涌动着一种悲伤的喜悦。像是迎向月球的潮汐，永远也够不着那片遥远的美好之地。  
“嘿，你也来了。”一个人拍了拍他的肩膀。德拉科猛地回过头，兜帽因为过于用力而滑下来，落在背上。他呆呆地看着他，一句话也说不出。  
是弗雷德。他看起来已经和之前大不一样了。在换上了新长袍、重新打理了头发后，他看起来仿佛成熟了好几岁，一下子就和他隔开了。  
“等你很久啦，有想要的东西吗？”弗雷德一如既往地和他攀谈起来，还顺手捏了捏他的脸。  
“有。”他说道，然后便不说话了。  
“你等一下。”弗雷德向后看了一眼，挥挥手叫出了一个戴着眼镜的成熟女人，吩咐了她几句。然后他便带着他往后头的仓库走，一路平静地和他说着话，德拉科只是听着，没有回答。  
他们走进仓库，里面只开着一盏灯，黄澄澄的，照亮了一小批堆在墙角的纸箱子，里面放着一堆五花八门的玩具假魔杖。乔治正在里面猫着腰找东西。  
“他来了，乔治。”弗雷德说道，他关上了门。  
德拉科不敢说自己来这儿是不是为了这个，他没想好，他什么都没想好，他甚至不知道自己为什么自己跨入这儿，也许只是远远地看见了，就情不自禁地进去了。  
他太久没看见他们了，他不会倾吐他的思念，也不会诉说他有多么煎熬。这一切都是没有意义的，差距还是存在，阴影还是存在，银河太耀眼了，但他却被卷到黑洞里去，再也逃不出来。  
他们先是接吻，这次他看清了，是乔治。脱他袍子的也是乔治，弗雷德扯下了他的裤子，他很快就光裸着坐在他们面前，只穿着一条内裤。然后他躺在冰凉的地上，双腿向外分开，弗雷德隔着内裤舔他的性器。乔治从背后将他轻轻托起来，让他靠在他身上，伸手摸了摸他的下巴。  
“变瘦了，马尔福。”  
他吮了他的下巴一口，德拉科哼哼着，侧过头吻他的脖子，然后他咬了一下他的喉结，身后的人搂着他的胳膊瞬间一紧。  
“喂，弗雷德，你好了没？”他问道，指尖拨弄着他的乳尖，德拉科不停地扭动着，他感觉腹部有什么在烧，实在是太热了。可仓库里明明无比阴凉。  
“没有，别急。”弗雷德说道，他脱掉男孩身上最后一件衣物，将他的性器整个含了进去。  
然后他被摆成趴跪的姿势，乔治托住他的后腰慢慢地挤了进去。这种感觉太陌生了，德拉科觉得有些胸口胀得慌，几乎难以呼吸。他喘息着，抬起头求助地看向另一个男孩，可他却拍了拍他的脸，用自己的性器蹭着他的嘴角，说道：“轮到你帮我了，马尔福。”  
德拉科的口活一点都不好，他以前从来没有做过这种事。他上前倾着身子，费力地吞咽着，伸出舌头舔吮着上面的褶皱。身后的人冲撞着他，将他震得身体不稳，不住地往前扑，他紧紧抱住弗雷德的腰，吞得更深了一些，收缩的喉管挤压着那灼烫的东西，这令他想起曾经烧灼他喉咙的火焰啤酒，也是这样浓而热。  
他把那些喷洒在他喉咙中的东西尽数吞了下去，他知道这样能让他高兴、兴奋，能让他得到更好的照顾。他拉着他的手触碰自己的胸口，催促着快一点，弗雷德坐下来吻他的嘴唇，还有白皙的脖子。乔治从他身体里退出来，德拉科喘息着，双腿发软，膝盖跪得生疼。他的身体被翻过来，弗雷德将他的双腿压在两侧，私密的部位一览无余，他伸手摸了摸那被操得红肿的小口，那儿正不断地涌出黏着的液体。  
“有点过分了，乔治。”他说道，扭头看了他一眼。德拉科的脸一片晕红，他难以忍受两个人盯着他一片狼藉的下身，于是伸手去挡，马上就被拨开了。  
“你只会比我更过分。”乔治无所谓地说道，他伸手抚摸着德拉科柔软的嘴唇，然后将指头探进了他口中，暧昧地摩擦着他的舌头。  
弗雷德慢慢地推进他的身体，德拉科敏感地哼哼着，抱着乔治的胳膊，双腿无意识地扭动。他的甬道滚烫潮湿，咬得很紧，随着顶入收缩着，几乎令人疯狂。乔治依然在玩弄着他的舌头和嘴唇，然后是诱人的乳头，已经红肿成了结实的两小粒，他恶意地拉扯着，马上引得男孩低低地抽气。  
他被他们翻来覆去地操弄，身上沾满了黏液，到处都是红痕。当他的腿被大大拉开按在两侧，弗雷德和乔治同时将性器塞进他体内时，德拉科爽得哭了出来，身体被肏得红透，煮熟了似的任人采撷。他胡乱呻吟着，侧着头剧烈地喘息，在高潮上几乎没有下来。腰被用力捏住往下按，逼着他不闪不避地吃下两人的性器。  
他终于哭喊着不要了，抽噎着，也不知叫出的是哪个自己的心声。太甜蜜了，也太舒服了，他真想沉溺其中永远不要醒来，他吻着他们的眉眼，接纳着他们对他的索取，幸福得不能自已。可接踵而来的是坠落，坠到荒芜里去，坠到无穷无尽的黑暗里去。他在梦中醒来，收拾残局站起身，望着遥远的地。  
他深深地爱慕着，也深深的恨着。一切变得不可知。  
“我要走了。”他说道，低着头，一手抓着门框不让自己倒下去。他的身体有千斤重，九百斤来自于宿命。  
“抱歉，实在是——我是说——折腾得有点久。”弗雷德抓了抓头发，说道。  
“我也得道歉，一半的责任。”乔治从后面走上来。  
德拉科看着他们，以及背后埋在黑暗中的货物，这对于他们来说都是一个新开始。好的，或者不好的，他没有后悔。是开始也是结束。  
“对了，那个时候是不是因为韦斯莱先生的事？”德拉科向外跨了一步，又回头问道。  
弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼。  
“或许是吧。”  
“以后我们会给你寄东西的，马尔福。”  
“到时候可别拒收。”  
德拉科的脚步一顿，头也不回地说道：“不，别寄了。一件都别寄。”  
“喂，这么无情？”  
“太遗憾了，我们还给你准备了很多礼物呢。”  
他低头笑了一下，没有作声。  
再见了。


End file.
